


Some Days...

by The_Inheritor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bazz is a good friend., Bazz tries to help him., Gay Male Character, Gen, He wants to see his friend happy., Internalized Homophobia (Sort of), Link appears at the end., M/M, Sidon has bad days too., Sidon wakes up in a mood.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Some days are worse than others...Prince Sidon wakes up one morning with allot on his mind.Bazz sensing his friends problems, tries to get the bottom of it all.
Relationships: Bazz & Prince Sidon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Some Days...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this one is sort of ...all over the place to be brutally honest. It started originally as a Sidon and Bazz scene, but quickly turned into something a little more complicated than that. I've read it back a couple of times...and it seems okay and coherent enough to be worth putting up here...so...here it is!  
> \---  
> This was written by me, remember. -- Expect errors, typos and word bugs (bzz.)  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

There were days...dark days...where it was just so hard. Where getting up in the morning, a usually easy and eagerly awaited chore, seemed like an impossible feat, a mountain that was too high for anybody to scale, and extremely dangerous.

Today was one of those days. As the servants came into his room, all of them full of their usual morning cheer...most of it he knew was put on...Sidon let's out a deep sigh through his gills. Along with them was the familiar scent and sound of Bazz, the Kings Guards Captain. He often joined them, as it was Sidon he was assigned too.

"Good Morning, You." he says in greeting. Something in which he differed to most of the others around the palace and the Domain as a whole. Protocol dictated that first greetings were to be suffixed with the title "Your Highness" or "Sire", one which he deplored personally. But Bazz never used those. "I hope you slept well, because you've got a lot of hands, or moreover wings to shake today."

Sidon wasn't put off by this lack of formality, in fact he prefered the casual way in which his oldest friend greeted him everytime they saw one another. Bazz wasn't like the staff that kept the place well, that fed him, or tended to his every need. Or the other guards that bowed their heads, stood to attention, or brough their hands up to the chest-plates in salute everytime he passed by.

Bazz was...just Bazz...that goofy guppy he used to play chase with when he was a child. He was the one who used to climb up behind the Kings Throne when Mipha was on the prowl for them, and would vow to "protect him when the monster comes"...Mipha was hardly a monster, but they were children and their imaginations knew no bounds...they still didn't in a way.

They grew up together, trained in the same division of the Zoran Guard, and when Sidon was of age to be invested as Crown Prince, a day so terrifying it was etched into his memory forever. It was Bazz who walked with him to the throne room, it was Bazz who stood by him and helped him and shared his worry and nerves.

When the Yiga Clan launched a surprise raid on the Domain, in some suicidal attempt to scare the Zoran populace into accepting the "word and will of our Lord Ganon", it was Bazz who was by his side when the Guard made their charge and ridded the Domain of their filfthy words and beliefs.

He even took and arrow for him, something that Sidon only later figured out when a healer happened to mention it in conversation. That was a night of worry and panic that he never wanted to go through again. There were no words for how releaved he was when he saw his friend up the next day.

Though admittedly he nearly re-opened his wound when he practically tackled him in a hug...again embarrasin-

"-Sidon?" Bazz voice cuts him out of his half-sleepy, half-thoughtful daze. Dragging him back into reality and the very moment. "Are you hearing me, or is the water getting into your-"

"-I can hear you." Sidon replies, suddenly sitting up in his sleeping pool and rubbing behind his head-fin. The Water felt surprisingly cold on his scales, even though the thermal vents were at medium heat, something that had lulled him to sleep the night before. "What were you saying?"

Bazz tilts his head at that contradiction. Was the Prince even aware that he'd made it? "Are you alright? You seem...occupied by something."

"I'm fine." Sidon says half-heartedly. Wading out of the water and to the servants who were waiting with his effects. "What's happening today, then?"

"I was just saying, the King is hosting the Rito Delegation..." Bazz continues. "It was mentioned in last nights meeting. You may already have the papers regarding that."

"I think I do..." Sidon shakes his head with a sigh. "Somewhere...."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am." 

Bazz stares at him for a moment, before clearing his gills and continuing. "Anyway, you're up to meet them in a couple of hours, so if you're in the mood for something to eat, I'd get it done as soon as we leave here."

* * *

Sidon did decide to have something to eat before he got started with the days duties. Bazz couldn't help but watch him from where he was standing. There was something off about him...it was like there was a weight on his shoulders. For someone usually so upright and regal in posture, this morning he was slouched, and deflated.

He huffed and sighed as he ate. It was a light meal. Something that usually only took him a few minutes at most...but today it was as if he was taking as much time as possible to get through it. If Bazz didn't know any better he was certain his friend was bothered by whatever was floating around inside his head. It could be a whole number of things...anything from basic things, like worries about his duties, to more personal issues and conflicts. It was no secret to him, or anyone that occasionally he went through periods of depression...namely due to the aforementioned things. 

Allot of the official advice given to guards about that was to leave it be. The Prince was his own person and if he wished to confide in them, or seek their advice, he'd do it. The King had hauled them all into the throne room several times to address this in the past...and Bazz, as his Guards Captain, had enforced his decisions and points.

Being a Captain he was a rise above the others, and was on the Kings Advisory Staff, so in a way he had more leeway when it came to those rules, he wasnt one to flout them, heavens no! But he wasn't like his peers. As much as Sidon was his Prince, and there was no denying that...he was his friend first, and more than anything that mattered.

"Okay..." he says after a moment of adjusting his armors hood. "You can stop pretending you're okay, and be honest."

"I beg your pardon?" Sidon looks his way, golden eyes widening. "To what are you referring?"

"You're clearly in a mood over something." Bazz replies, shaking his head when the Prince's gaze drops from his. "And don't try and deny it...remember who you are talking to here...I'd know that face anywhere, you're either upset or royally pissed off about something."

Sidon looks back up, not directly at him at first. He takes in a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of the expression Mind your own fucking business, Bazz?"

"Yes..." Bazz huffs an amused laugh. "I get it from my son all the time. And it doesn't work...he always ends up sharing what's bothering him in the end."

"I am not your son." Sidon says, firing a glaring look his way.

"True you aren't." Bazz nods to the obvious. "But you're sure acting his age right now..."

With another sigh he paces over to him, not ignoring the look of shocked bemusement on Sidon's face. "Close your mouth, Sidon...you'll attract the flies..."

"I beg your pardon!" Sidon stands up from his chair suddenly. "Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Oh now I know you're in trouble..." Bazz sighs, with a shake of his head. "You're getting testy now."

"Get out." Sidon commands. "Before I have you removed."

"What's bothering you?" Bazz asks again, unphased by the threat. Honestly what were his fellow gaurds going to do? Remove him, only for him to enter the room again. "And cut the temper, I'm trying to help you here."

"I said it's none of your business!" Sidon suddenly snaps, his left hand...fist...coming down on the table he's standing by, clattering everything on it. "How many times!?"

"As many as you please..." Bazz shrugs. "You can talk to me, Sidon...I'm your friend. It's what I'm here for."

The Prince let's out a frustrated growl and drops down onto his seat again. "I was invited to a session of the Kings Elders last night...unplanned, unscheduled...and when I found out the reasons for sed session...Unacceptable."

"Why?" Bazz tilts his head. "What happened?"

"They have...brought up the issue of my not taking a mate..." Sidon looks at the plate he'd been eating from. There were still some scraps of the steamed fish, but he had no apetite for them now. "...this is the 3rd year in a row..."

"I see..." Bazz nods slowly. He knew of this issue, and how much it vexed the Prince. He'd confided in him about it once before, that was after the first time...and he was absolutely fuming that time. The Second time he was expecting it, and wasn't nearly as phased. "And what did you say to them?"

"Nothing they'd listen too." Sidon grumbles. "I told them that I was not yet ready...that it should be my choice if and when I want to take a partner...But Muzu was-"

"-Muzu..." Bazz repeats the name with a huff. "Of course."

"He gave me a list..." Sidon says, his eyes shifting to him for a moment. "It was...extensive. Plenty of female suitors who had put their names forward...some of them I know well...others I've never even heard of, their from Zoran colonies all over the world."

"And?"

"And what?" Sidon tilts his head. 

"Did you tell them that you didn't care for that sort of thing?" Bazz shrugs as if it's obvious. "That you're interests lay elsewhere?"

"I tried. Goddess above, did I try!" he suddenly shouts, hitting his hand, not nearly as hard as before, off the table again. "But those old bastards wouldn't have any of it..."

He quickly slips into a mocking impression of Muzu, one that...over the years...he'd come to master. "...You are a Prince of Zorana, you have a moral obligation, not to mention a birth-obligation, to produce an heir that will continue your lineage...."

Bazz can't help but laugh at that. "You're getting to good at that."

"I'm not amused, Bazz."

"I know..." Bazz quickly composes himself, then after a pause sighs. "So..."

"So what?"

"What are you going to do?" Bazz asks. "You could always talk to the King."

"No." Sidon shakes his head. "I tried that in the past...and he just blanked it."

"There's no harm in trying."

"I said no." Sidon stands up again, this time adjusting one of the bracelets on his left arm. "-Anyway, are you happy now?"

"Are you happier, now that you've gotten it out there?" Bazz counters him with a question. "That you're no longer alone with the burden?"

"Why are you like this?" Sidon asks suddenly. "What makes you think I would want to burden you with my problems?"

"Did you not hear what I said before?" Bazz counters with a question again. "I said that I'm your friend...and that I'm here to help you. All you have to do is talk to me..."

The Prince doesn't say anything to that, if anything he just stares at him, speechless. Then he realizes what he's doing and that they are on a clock. "...We better get on with it."

* * *

9 Hours Later...one lunch, and a dinner down, and enough hand-shaking to make his right arm ache, and Sidon has had enough. During the meeting with the Rito Delegation, he'd been slightly distracted, namely by Muzu, who was chairing the proceedings. The King was present, though he chose to just sit and observe, only participating when asked a question, or if he had a thought to contribute.

Bazz finds him sitting at the base of his sisters statue in the plaza a short while later. Approaching him, he makes a show of clearing his throat so that he doesn't startle him. Whenever he was fed-up he had a tendency to be grouchy and snappy...just like earlier that morning.

"The old guppy did it again." Sidon says as he stops by him. "He brought it up...just after you escorted the Ambassador to his quarters."

He looks up at him. "...he asked me if I'd looked at the list and made any choices."

"What did you tell him?" Bazz replies, his fingers flexing around his spear. He would have sat down next to him, but this was a public spot, and no Guardsman, certainly not their Captain, should be seen slacking off. 

"I told him that I wasn't interested in any of them..." Sidon sighs. "And...that only made him grumpy."

"You're a Prince..." Bazz shakes his head, looking up at the statue of Mipha. "I don't see how he thinks he can get away with forcing you to do things you're not comfortable with."

"It's not his fault..." Sidon says, the words dragging out as he speaks. He was exhausted, Bazz could tell just looking at him. "...he's just-"

His eyes shift upwards, heavy and tired. "He's just telling the truth. My interests are immoral, and wrong. They go against everything that the Royal Family has ever stood for. We are about the continuation of pate and place....a tradition that spans back millenia..."

"Just because you chose to love someone of your own gender, does not make it wrong." Bazz says next, he was aware of how open the area was, but there was hardly anyone about at this late hour. "...Doesn't make you immoral, or unnatural. When have you ever done anything that goes against the Domain, or your people?"

"It doesn't really matter now anyway..." Sidon shakes his head. "Because my Father has made it an order...either I find a female who will be willing to mate with me, or I risk causing a constituional crisis, something that could threaten the entire Sovereignty of Zorana..."

He unfolds his arms and stands up, turning to the statue of Mipha and looking up at it. "I hope they weren't like this with you, Sister..."

His head droops and he takes in a deep breath. Bazz turns his head to the left as a sound occurrs. 

"What a miserable day this has been..." Sidon says under his breath. "I'm glad it's finally over."

"Hmm..." Bazz smiles behind him. "The day may have been shit...but I think the night is going to be so much better for you."

"How?" Sidon glances his way, only to see that he was facing the opposite direction from him. Turning on the spot to look the same way as him, his eyes widen...for on the bridge leading out from the plaza, was a small, familiar figure...one that both of them were more than happy to see after the day they'd had.

Sidon feels the breath suck out of his gills, a tightness forming in his throat. Either he was about to start sobbing, or erupt into laughter. An all to welcome smile returns to his face. "...Link..."

He let's out a laugh and rushes past Bazz. "Link! My Friend!"

Bazz watches as he greets the Hylian with a hug, practically lifting him up off the ground. He can't help the smile that appears on his face. Just seeing Sidon happy again, laughing and returning to his oh-so-absent self was...strangely cathartic.

"You must tell me everything!" the Prince says with a laugh, before hugging him again. "Oh it's so good to see you!"  
  
\---  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I don't know either... |(o.-)|  
> \---  
> See you in the next one!


End file.
